girl of his dreams
by Lonewolflwl
Summary: a girl from Sasuke's past comes back to haunt his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Ok peoples this is my first fanfiction so take it easy on me please. Hope you all like it. There may be a lemon in later chapters but give it time to develop. Feel free to tell me what you think and if you would like to possibly like to edit later chapters and or other stories feel free to ask. Oh and I don't own Sasuke or any one else in this story.

* * *

Girl of his dreams

by Lane Lakey

Chapter 1

"Sasuke please don't go" she begged him as he made his way out of the village. He could still remember the smell of her perfume as he turned to face her. Her hair blowing in the cool night breeze. Seeing the tears filling her eyes gave him a strange pang of pain in his stomach. He left her laying on the ground unconscious as he walked away.

Sasuke sat up in bed covered in sweat. It had been two years since he had left Konoha. And this girl he could hardly remember haunted his dreams almost every night. Her name not coming to him, but the memories did. She always annoyed him so much with her constant pursuit of him. He didn't have time to deal with a fangirl, he had to get strong if he wanted to avenge his clan. That's all that mattered to him.

He got out of bed and walked to the mirror hanging in his small room. "Why can't I get her off my mind?" he asked his reflection. Sakura, her name coming back to him. He allowed himself to think of her for a brief moment as he closed his eyes. Even awake he could remember her cherry blossom perfume. The way her hair used to catch the light of the sun. Her green eyes looking at him for approval.

His eyes snapped open as he tried to shake her from his mind. Realizing sleep was not going to come back to him he decided to get some air to calm his mind as he pulls on a black hoodie. As he makes his way to the entrance to the hideout Orochimaru appears in front of him smiling wickedly. "Going somewhere Sasuke?" Sasuke's mood quickly darkening. "Mind your own business Orochimaru" he growled as he walked off.

As he leaves the hideout the cool night breeze calms his mind but only slightly. As he starts walking he again lets his mind go back to her and questions himself. **_Why am I dreaming about her so much? Why can't I forget about her?_** ** _She was so annoying when we were on the same team. I hated her. No, I didn't hate her nor do I now._** ** _But why_** **?** That was the one question that he always went back to. **_Why would she still care about me, do I care if she does? Do I care about her?_** As he comes out of his thought he realizes he was at the front of the gates of Konoha. Quickly he jumps into a tree as to not be seen by the ninja guarding the gate. **_How the hell did I get here_** **?** He asks himself. As he looks around to make sure he wasn't seen he pulls his hoodie up over his head to hide his face ** _. Good no one saw me._**

He jumps down still hidden in the tall grass around the tree. **_Well, I'm here now what?_** He quickly thinks about going to see her. But pushes the thought out as fast as it came into his mind. **_What if she tells someone I was there? But I need to see her. Wait do I really need to see her? Why would I want to?_** He argues with himself for a while before he decides to go see her but not let her see him. He waits for the guards to pass before he darts into the village and makes his way towards her apartment.

He can feel a strange force pull him towards her. Like he was just there yesterday. Before he knows it he's out front of her apartment. He looks up into her window and sees a light coming from inside but he can't see inside. Looking around for a better view point he jumps to the roof across the street. He sees her sitting at a desk writing something. After a few minutes she gets up and puts what looks like her dairy away and walks out. **_I have to see what's in that journal._** He then jumps across the street and into her room. He lands without a sound and walks over to her desk. He pulls the dairy out and opens to the first page. There on the inside cover are his and her names inside a heart. He can't help but smile at this. He turns to the last entry and begins reading.

"I had another dream about Sasuke last night. I dreamt he came back to the village for me. He told me that he loved me and wanted me to leave with him this time. Of course, I wake up before I can answer him. But the truth is I didn't have to see it in a dream to know what my answer would have been. I would have pulled him into my arms and said yes. I miss him so much. I know he probably doesn't think about me at all but I still love him. After he left I realized he took apart of me with him."

He can't help but smile as he reads this. All of a sudden, he hears footsteps coming back towards her room, he quickly jumps back to his stop across the street as she enters her room. Deciding he has seen enough he begins making his way back to the hideout. Once inside his room he thinks about what he read as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here it is chapter 2 hope you all really enjoy. I'm sorry he chapters aren't very long but I feel if I make them longer it would just run on. If you guys want I'll try to make them longer. Either way as I said hope you enjoy. Also, I'm still looking for beta readers. If you're interested just message me. or him you guys have any questions or just want to tell me my story sucks message me anyway.

Chapter 2

It had been three days since Sasuke first went to see Sakura and he and been back every night since. On the fourth day he sat across from her in his hiding spot. Again, she was writing in her dairy. He loved watching her write, and he loved reading it even more. As she finished her entry she stood and put her dairy away. As he wonders what she was going to do she pulls her shirt over her head. He can't bring himself to look away as she strips the rest of her clothes, even though he knows he should. She looks at herself in the mirror admiring her naked body. She runs her hands down her chest and stops at her right nipple. She slowly traces around it slowly as her other hand continues to slide down her body. Sasuke can hardly contain himself as he watches her slide her fingers up and down her slit. And as suddenly as she started she stops and wraps a towel around her nude form.

Once she leaves he jumps into her room and decides to look around her room a little more. He starts with the desk. As she opens one of the door he's only half way out the window before she sees him. "who the fuck are you?" She demands as she comes across the room. He stops before he can get his other leg out the window. "Answer my question asshole." He slowly turns around careful not to show his face. "Just forget you saw me." She grabs his arm and tries to pull him back in. as he whips around to pull his arm away his hoodie come off. She stares at him with wide eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" she says as she lets go of his arm. He takes the chance and jumps out the window. As he lands he curses himself. **How could I be so stupid? How could I let her see me?** He decides its best not to return to the hideout for a while to make sure he wasn't followed. After about two hour he figures he wasn't followed.

As he walks into the hideout Orochimaru is waiting for him. "Where were you Sasuke?" he doesn't bother to answer him and just keeps walking to his room. As he closes the door he quickly locks it behind him. **What am I going to do now? Even if she didn't tell anyone she saw me I still can't go back there. I was stupid to even believe this was a good idea. Why just why?** He laid down on his bed and stairs at the ceiling. After a while sleep clams him.

"Sasuke-kun why did you leave me? Why couldn't you stay with me?" Sakura says to him her tears full of tears. She reaches for him but he pulls away causing more tears. As he looked into her eyes and sees her tears he can't help but reach out to her. Her tears causing him more pain than anything he ever felt in his life. As he embraces her tear begin to slow. He holds her tightly. Suddenly, she's ripped from his arms. He reaches out to get her back but she's too far away. "Sakura!" He screams out for her. As she disappears from his sight he drops to his knee and cries.

He springs form his bed now awake from his dream. **It felt so real. But why?** As he gets up and looks at himself in the mirror he realizes he was crying. He continues to look at himself. It had been years since he cried. The last time was the night his family was killed. How did this girl have such power over him? **Could I really be in love with her?** Sasuke asked himself. He took a moment after the thought and realized this was the first time he considered himself loving her. Missed her yes, as much as he didn't want to admit it. But loved her? Love doesn't make someone stronger. Love is a useless emotion he couldn't afford to have. He only cared about one thing. That one thing was his purpose in life, not to love some fangirl of his. As he walked back to his bed there was one thing he was sure of. He couldn't go back to see her. For himself or his goal. No Sasuke was going to have to shut down all his emotion if he wanted to reach his goal. He didn't need love or Sakura.

As he came to this realization he laid down but didn't try to go back to sleep. In the back of his mind he knew she would be there in his dreams. He knew that if he saw her his will would break and he'd go to her. He laid there for hours. Not thinking or feeling. He just laid there. Hours pasted before he got up to go train some hoping that will calm his mind. As he leaves his room and makes his way to the main area of the hideout, where he trains, Kabuto stops him. "hello Sasuke. Ready to do some training?"

Three hours later kabuto dropped to his knees dripping sweat. "ok that's enough." He said gasping. Sasuke smiled as he knew he had come a long way since he first got here. His strength had almost tripled. He had also learned several new Justus. After his training he then went back to his room. After a shower he laid down in bed to relax. Soon sleep took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's Lane again. Sorry for the long wait. I had the worst case of writers block ever. So here it is chapter 3 of my Sasuke and Sakura story Girl of his dreams.

* * *

Girl of his dreams

Chapter 3

"Sasuke-kun you came back for me." He stares at her and she just keeps smiling at him. Suddenly she jumps into his arms wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "You need to come back to me Sasuke-kun. Haven't you realized when your with me you sleep peacefully?" he suddenly pushes her away. She keeps looking at him. "I don't need you. I can't need you. You'll only be in my way." She looks back at him as tears fill her eyes. "When I'm with you I'm weaker. All I can think when I'm with you is how much I love you. Love isn't part of my goal. Revenge can't exist with love. All I care about is my revenge." Even as he said it he knows it wasn't true. He knew he would give up everything to be with her. But his heart told him that he needed her and his mind told him to ignore his feelings. But being the cold and logical person he was he was more included to listen to his mind over his heart anytime. But seeing her with tears in her eyes caused him so much pain. With his mind screaming for him to stop he drops to his knees and pulls her into his arms. He holds her till the tears stop. She then looks up at him and stares into his eyes. Slowly she closes her eyes and starts to lean in closer to his lips. His mind starts screaming louder because he knows once their lips meet that would be the end. Before he realizes it he starts leaning in too. But before their lips can touch his awaken by the sound of someone banging on his door. He rushes to his door and quickly swings it open. There standing in the hall is Orochimaru. "Sasuke its time for us to move to the next hideout. We leave in an hour." Sasuke growls his complaint and closes his door. As he walks back to his bed his mind wonders back to his dream. Her lips where so close he could feel the heat from her lips on his. He gently touches his lips afraid the feeling would go away. He quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and started packing his few belongings into his backpack, and left his room. Walking to the entrance of the hideout Orochimaru and kabuto where waiting. "lets get going im tired" Sasuke grumbled as he walked by. From the corner of his eye he sees Orochimaru smile evily, "whats the matter Sasuke? Bad dreams keep you awake?" Sasuke looks at him with a look of pure anger in his eyes. "My dreams are none of your business. Now lets get going." Orochimaru chuckles quitly. "Very well Sasuke." The three of them set off towards the new hideout. The whole way there Sasuke could still feel the heat from her lips on his.

* * *

Sorry it's not a long one but I'm going to work on making them longer. Please let me know what you think of how the story is going and what you think is going to happen. Please leave a review. Hell even if you don't like the story leaves some feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys here it is chapter 4 of girl of his dreams. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Girl of his dreams

Chapter 4

As they reached the new hideout Sasuke became even more irritable from the lack of sleep. As they arrived Sasuke quickly released the concealment jutsu and rushed in to claim a room for himself. "Don't bother me I'm going to sleep." He quickly shut and locked his door.

As he lay in bed he knew it wouldn't be long before sleep took him. As he drifted to sleep she was there waiting for him. This time he didn't hesitate, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was in disbelief but only for a moment before she started kissing him back. Suddenly she was ripped away from him.

"Sakura," he yelled. All of a sudden she stopped and looked at him. "Sasuke-kun it's not too late to come back to me and save me." Those where her last words as she was swallowed by the shadows. "Sakura!" He yelled again as he shoot up in bed covered in sweat. I

"I have to save her." But the one question that made him stop in his tracks was but from who or what? He pushed the question from his mind and grabbed his hoodie and set out towards the hidden leaf village. About a mile from the village gates Sasuke saw smoke rising into the air. His heart started pounding in his chest. Why am I so worried about her? She can take care of herself.

His mind quickly flashed back to the chuin exam. How she tried to keep him and the dobe safe, but in the end he still ended up saving her. He quickened his pace. Finally he could see the village gates. Not wasting anytime he jumped onto the wall and ran towards Sakura's apartment. There were battles going on all around the village. All of a sudden he caught the scent of cherry blossom perfume in the air.

He fallowed his nose till he came to a small alleyway. As he looked down the narrow corridor he could see Sakura fighting three attackers. She was doing quite well when all of a sudden she dropped to the ground. A sense of pure horror washed over Sasuke as she sank to the ground with a kunai sticking out of her back. Two more men came up behind her as the other three started kicking her body lying on the ground.

* * *

Ok guys remember to leave feedback so I know if I'm doing a good job or not. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you come back for more.

Ps thank you princessrose for your thoughts on how to make my story better. I can't thank you enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys here it is, chapter 5. Thank you for your support and all your thoughts good or bad. I hope everyone will continue to read my story. I going to try to put a chapter a day out if not once a week. Anyway enough of my babbling let's get to the part you came for, chapter 5

Girl of his dream

Chapter 5

Before he could stop himself he lunged at her attackers, cutting two of their heads off with his sword. Before the others heard the blood splatter he had positioned himself for his next attack. He gathered his chakra into his sword. His chidori blade was one of his favorite attacks in his arsenal. He slashed out with his lighting covered sword. Before long he killed the other three attackers.

As soon as he was sure he was clear he rushed to her side. "Sakura, can you hear me?" His heart pounding in his chest, nothing. Slowly she started to open her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Sasuke-kun I knew you would come back for me at some point," the tears started to fall down his face as he looked at her. "Of course I came. I'll always be here to keep you safe. "Just hold on let's get somewhere safe so I can heal you."

He quickly made his way out of the village and into the forest. Carefully he started using one of the healing justu Orochimaru taught him just in case, so the snake wouldn't have to be bothered. After her wound closed he wrapped a blanket around her and took up a position in a tree to watch for anyone to get to close to her.

Within an hour she awoke with a start. As the details of the battle came back to her she jumped up ready to fight. Looking around realizing she was safe she realized. "Sasuke-kun are you still here?" she asked as she sat by the fire, he had made to keep her warm as she rested. As she closed her eyes for a second she reached out with her senses. He remained silent as he watched as she felt the surrounding area for his chakra. "I know your there. Just come set with me next to the fire." He landed next to her silently from his perch above her.

"Thank you for saving me." He looked at her with a look of confusion on his face. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter." It was her turn to be confused, "what do you mean Sasuke-kun" she asked. He thought for a moment and wondered how much how should tell her. "Ask me again some other time." She gave him a quick nod.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long while before he spoke again. "I need to get back to Orochimaru before he comes looking for me." His heart stated hurting at the look of sadness she gave him as he spoke. "Why not stay with me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked as tears begin to fall down her face. His heart skipped a beat. His mind shouting for him to make her tears stop. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly until her tears stopped. "Of course you didn't. This is just the way things have to be for now. I promise ill come back to see you as soon as I can." She gave him a quick nod as he kissed her forehead and then disappeared. "I'll leave my window open for you." She called after him as he ran through the trees and away from her.

Ok guys there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. as always please leave feedback so I know if I'm doing a good job or not. It's your reviews that help me keep going. So thank you so much and keep coming back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys here it is chapter 6. Again guys thank you for all your reviews and comments. I hope you all keep coming back. Feel free to message me if you have any ideas or criticism, all feedback helps me out. So anyway now for the reason yall are here.

* * *

Girl of his dreams

Chapter 6

A week passes before he can get away to see Sakura again. He could hardly wait to in his arms again. She always seemed to be on his mind. He loved thinking about her, it almost scared him how much so. But one question haunted his mind, does she still want to be with him?

A lot had changed since he left the leaf. It was clear she still had a crush on him, but to what extent? He was so consumed with his thoughts he almost forgot to pull his hoodie up as he leapt over the wall. Within a few minutes he was outside of her window. Checking his surroundings before jumped to make sure the coast was clear. Her room was empty.

He looked around her pink room before he decided to lie down and wait for her. After a while his eyes start to close slowly. "Sasuke-kun I'm glad your back." He pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly. He can't help but smile as he sees her cheeks redden. "Sorry it took me so long to come back to see you." She looks up at him and smiles through her blush. "I'm just glad you came at all."

He stares at her taking in every detail of her face. Her blush grows even redder as he brushes some of her pink hair out from her face. "Nothing could've kept me away." He says smiling. He slowly closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers. He can feel her moving her lips closer to him. Before their lips meet he's awoken as he feels someone sitting down on the bed. His eyes snap open and he grabs the person to the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, it's me." She says as she smiles up at him. Without saying a word he pushes his lips to hers. She's caught a little by surprise but starts to kiss him back. As they pull apart they are both gasping for air. "I've been wanting to do that for a week now." He moves letting her up. As she gets up she pushes him down to the bed pushing her lips to his once again. As they kiss he wraps his arms around her waist. She licks his lips asking for entrance. He slowly opens his mouth as their kiss gets deeper.

This time she pulls back. Again both gasp for air. He sits up and smiles at her before he pushed her to the bed again and kisses her. This time he wastes no time and pushes his tongue into her mouth. She moans softly and wraps her arms around his neck as they continue to kiss each other. He bites her lip gently causing her to gasp quietly. He pulls back suddenly, "did I hurt you?" She catches her breath before she answers him. "No you didn't.

I just wasn't expecting it." He looks at her lip closely to see if she wasn't just trying to make him feel better. She can't help from smiling up at him.

"I promise Sasuke-kun." He gets up and she sits up. Before he could stop himself he asks "did you like it?" he watches as the blush comes back to her face. "Yes I did." She whispers softly. Her blush quickly disappears and smiles playfully. "What else can you do." He smiles at her question. "You'll just have to wait to find out next time." His smile grows even bigger as he sees her look very disappointed. "You're no fun" she says. She sits up and lays her head on his shoulder and sighs.

Suddenly she asks him, "don't you want to?" he couldn't help it as he laughs out loud. "Is that what you think that I don't want to?" he asks her as he looks into her eyes. "Trust me it's defiantly not that." She smiles as he says it. "No it's not that I just didn't think a guy could stop himself." He shakes his head slowly.

"I'm not like other guys you know that. And believe me its taking all my strength not to push you into your bed and…" he stops himself before he (or she) decides to do it. She looks up at him waiting for him continue and sighs as she realizes he's not going to continue. She stands up and looks at him. "I've missed you so much Sasuke-kun." He smiles at her and pulls her close to him again. "I've missed you too." Her face lights up as he says this. It's at that moment he realizes that all his fears where wrong. She does want to be with him. He feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. They spend the rest of the night talking and occasionally making out. But much too soon the sun begins to rise. "Sakura I have to go now." She looks up at him and frowns. "Do you have to?" she asks already knowing the answer. "Yes, even though I want to stay it won't be much longer before they realize I'm gone." She pouts a little. "When will I see you again?" he thinks for a minute and say "I'll be back tonight." He kisses her goodbye and jumps out her window and runs across the rooftops toward the village gate.

* * *

Ok guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I did my best to make it longer for you guys. But anyway I'll see you guys later and I look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
